Burnmon's Warped Week
by Valamon
Summary: This is the diary of Burnmon during his time away from Beelzemon and Valamon.


Shortly after leaving Valamon and Beelzemon, I set out to meet Meramon. Upon arrival, he explained why I was there and handed me a Jade Necklace saying, Guard this with your life. before dissolving into data, which I absorbed. Then I put on the necklace. Suddenly the volcano erupted and I Digivolved. My pal Raidramon showed up and helped me to escape.  
I'm…Flaremon? I stammered, looking myself over.  
The next day Mummymon called me to the Elephantmon boneyard with an urgent message. He handed me two shoulder pads that he said used to belong to a female SkullGreymon who died helping a desperate Augumon. And then suddenly, just as with Meramon, he dissolved and I absorbed his data. Then the spirit of a deceased Elephantmon appeared. It charged at me and I Digivolved. Suddenly Raidramon appeared, ramming into the charging Digimon. Then I mounted Raidramon and we ran off.   
Now I'm Skullflaremon. How odd.  
The day after that I went to WereGarurumon's pub. I ordered a slice of pumpkin pie with whipped cream–I've always loved whipped cream for some inexplicable reason--and a hamburger with a small glass of sherry. After I finished my meal, a strange Digimon told me to meet him in his room in half an hour and gave me ten Digidollars (money). I met with him after ordering a small Coke for the road. When I went to the door with the number that matched the one he had given me he revealed himself as MetalGreymon. He told me he had "convinced" a ghost type Digimon to disguise himself and give me the message. He gave me two cuffs that he had made out of Digizoid (type of metal) and then suddenly he fizzed in and out of view and exploded. I absorbed his data and suddenly I had silver armor on. Then, as if in slow motion, a Kuwagamon burst through the wall. Raidramon arrived and saved everyone. I explained to him that I had become Mechaflaremon after he took us to safety.  
On day four of the week, I went to the Cacefmon village. The leader of the Cacefmon beckoned me to his tent, where he offered me a fried egg, which I kindly refused saying, Let's get to business. Now you mentioned some type of hand armor?   
Yes. he said, then started to fizzle just like MetalGreymon. He handed me a pair of gloves that had a strange aura about them.   
Suddenly a DemiDevimon appeared screaming, Give those to me NOW!  
I quickly dispatched him with a Burn Knuckle attack and absorbed both his and Cacefmon's data. I suddenly Digivolved just as the same Kuwagmon who trashed the inn appeared. Without hesitation and without thinking, I yelled, Fire Punch! and hit it with a fireball and absorbed its data. Then it began to rain gently. I called Raidramon and we rode off, dismissing ourselves to avoid confrontation. I don't think that they were too happy with me, since they didn't know about what had taken place in the tent. Now I had become WildFiremon.  
Two days before I had promised Valamon that I would return, I arrived in an Elecmon village. An Elecmon, supposedly the chief, told me that ProphetWizardmon told him that I would be coming. I thought nothing of the name, which proved to be a fatal mistake, one that I would soon learn. He told me to lie down while he readied ink. Puzzled, I obliged. He then tattooed the Matrix symbol on my shoulders. He also fizzled out. I leapt up in surprise, though I had gotten used to it. This time, unlike before, nothing happened. Nothing attacked, or tried to. Suspiciously, I called Raidramon, who had been gorging on some fruit that the kindly Elecmon had offered. Suddenly he was engulfed in a blue aura and when it subsided, he looked as though nothing had happened, except that he now had the typical armor of a Raidramon with one slight adjustment; it had the Matrix symbol on it. I kindly told the Elecmon that their chief died and that I hadn't absorbed his data. The second in command absorbed the chief's data, becoming the new chief. After the celebration feast, the chief allowed us to stay in a guest tent. In the morning, we set off for Davis' Digimon, Veemon's cottage.  
We arrived at noon on the day before we were supposed to meet Valamon. Veemon fixed lunch after a quick greeting, then got right down to business. He said that he two gifts for us. He quickly fetched his golden Digiegg and the Digiegg of Courage. He took us out back to a training area, told me how to use the Digieggs, and said he was not surprised when I became a PlatinumMagnamon, but leapt back in surprise when I became BlackFlamedramon. He said that he didn't know that that could have happened. Then suddenly the Celestial Knights arrived and escorted us forcibly to Daemon's castle and threw us in the dungeon. In my anger I attacked the door, slamming it with all my weight. Then I suddenly realized something. I had Digivolved! I laughed arrogantly and was suddenly wearing silver armor, though my original size, I had become Mechaflaremon. I suddenly felt an extreme wave of hatred toward Daemon and hit the wall to vent my frustration. I suddenly realized that the cell was heating up and tried to cool myself off in a water basin, but realized that I had become WildFiremon again. A wave of hopelessness and despair washed over me and as I looked down at my reflection and saw that I had become SkullFlaremon. This is weird I thought and finally lay down on the hard cold stone floor and slept.  
I've gotta go now I hear guards, quite a few, at least eight, pulling along someone that's cussing out the guards and Daemon at the top of their lungs. The voice sounds strangely familiar although I can't tell because of all the screaming. Well, I'll find out in a minute. Until next time...

Entry #2

Reunited With Valamon

Sorry for leaving you hanging last time, but I just discovered who was yelling. Guess who it was? VALAMON! Somehow she had gotten captured and was chained in a cell next to mine. As WildFiremon, I burned a hole in the wall just enough to talk to her. Although she cussed Daemon out in several different languages for a long time. I even caught her saying some things in Cacefmon. I think they were "Abvalkc, "Akblab, "Vasekbac.", and even the worst sentence you could say in Cacefmon, which was, "Casafenc dnesoe kadend abvalkcul akblab vasekbac."  
The whole time she doing this I was sitting there laughing with silent mirth. After awhile she stopped and sat in silence. When she had cooled off we had a long conversation. She told me about what they had been doing while I had been away and how she had gotten caught.  
A couple hours later we heard a loud commotion outside and the whole castle rock. What could that have been?  
I heard Valamon exclaim, It's Beelzemon!  
Huh?  
He's here to save us!  
A few minutes later I heard the door open and heard footsteps echoing though the cavern. Suddenly Beelzemon appeared, twirling a chain with a key dangling on the end.  
Hello Valamon. Hey it's Burnmon! Heya!  
Hello.  
Beelzemon, am I glad ta see you!  
Time ta get you outta here. he said, unlocking my door, then doing Valamon's.  
When he saw her chained up, he tried to break the chains, but it didn't work. So he tried the key, but it didn't work either. He swore under his breath. God DAMN IT!  
I walked over and knelt beside them. Here let me help.  
Valamon held up her chained arms and I melted them. Then I carefully cut through the chain around her neck and ankles.  
She stood up and rubbed her wrists. Alright, let's get outta here!  
We left the dungeon and I was greeted by the sight of a large bird Digimon named Phoenixmon. I think that this was the creature that caused all the racket.  
Hey, Beelzemon, if you get us a good room in Hotel Californimon, I might forgive you for being late.  
Fair enough, get on. We gotta go to the local bank to get the estimated amount of 100,000,000 Digidollars to get 1st class 2-room suite.  
No, I'm with you, so I can just 'persuade' them to let us stay free of charge.  
Good idea, Valamon. Hey, lemme De-Digivolve back to Piffmon.  
Just as we were getting ready to get on Phoenixmon, Gigadramon and Megadramon attacked us.  
Genocide Gear!  
Genocide Attack!  
Beelzemon managed to pull Valamon out of the way and bend over her protectively as one of the missiles exploded not far from us, startling me.  
Phoenixmon shrieked and flapped her wings. Crimson Flare! A large fireball shot forward, disintegrating most of the missiles.  
The rest of the missiles were blown away, back towards the Viral dragons. They roared in pain as the missiles crashed into them.  
Beelzemon pulled away from Valamon and drew his guns. Double Impact!  
The Virals roared again in anger as the bullets hit them.  
Valamon turned around. Viral Rain! She put her free arm around Beelzemon and pulled him towards her, wrapping her wings around him as she bent over him to protect us from the rain.  
Dark grey clouds appeared above the large hole in the ceiling. A heavy rain fell, drenching the Viral dragons. They roared in anguish as the acid burned through their armor and ate at their skin. They collapsed and began fizzing in and out. Their bodies began breaking down into data. After the rain stopped, Valamon straightened up and folded her wings against her back.   
The floor was drenched and large puddles pooled around in many spots.  
Beelzemon straightened up and looked around. Sheesh, looks like no Viral's gonna be able ta come in here for awhile.  
That's just what we want.  
Come on get on! Phoenixmon said impatiently.  
We boarded Phoenixmon and headed towards the hotel.

This is where my journal entries merge into the story _The Guardian_


End file.
